


Wicked Game

by Malec_Magnificent



Category: Carry On - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff if you squint rly hard, Heavy Angst, Hurt Baz, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad Ending, So much angst, but im cruel, fuck the mage, heartbroken baz, my bbys deserve happiness, sad Baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Magnificent/pseuds/Malec_Magnificent
Summary: A wicked spell, a broken heartTwo young lovers, are torn apartSimon loses memory of all of his moments with Baz after a month of being with him. Penny tries to help both of them, but fate is cruel.Listen to Wicked Game by Ursine Vulpine ft Annaca for maximum heartbreak.





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is reaalllyy ANGSTY, I've had this idea on my mind for a while so well here it is now.

BAZ

As I open my eyes, I am welcomed with golden curls a mere centimeter from my eyes. I kiss his head as I slide my arm around his waist. Glancing at the clock, I thank the gods above, there's a whole hour until Simon wakes up.

Simon is not an early riser, far from it actually. I remember being annoyed by his bloody loud alarm clock all those years just because he couldn't wake up early. But ever since he has been sleeping besides me, he doesn't need that device of torture anymore.

It was merely a month ago, when Simon pressed his lips into mine and my life changed forever. Ever since then, we have slept on the same bed. At first because he was scared of the monsters in the pitch manor and then because we were too used to it.

I remember when we were back from the pitch manor and in Watford, he had spent the whole day with Penny and I was too occupied with catching up with my classes. The night had approached before we even knew. He had kissed me goodnight and went to bed. I remember the empty feeling I had that night, after spending a whole week sleeping besides Simon in my room in the Manor. But the feeling was cut short as I heard shuffling behind me and felt Simon get under my blanket.

My dead body is always cold while Simons is hot- in both ways I might add. The heat of his body rises even more whenever he goes off, but thankfully that hasn't happened for some time.

My cold body against his hot one brings a tingling sensation to my skin every night. I'm sure he feels the same way, but it's not a bad feeling, it's actually very pleasant. It's like we were made for each other. I no longer have to sleep alone with more than one blanket and he no longer has to sleep shirtless with the window open. Not that I mind him being shirtless. But I like it better when his warm back is pressed against my cold chest as he sleeps soundly, his face relieved of all tension, without a care in the world.

I feel Simon shifting, he turns to look at me but instead of the beautiful sleepy yet lovely face, I'm greeted by an alarmed Simon who jumps out of bed faster than I can blink. My hand reaches out for his but he yanks it away. Maybe he had a nightmare. I stand up to hold him but he pushes me back on the bed.

"Why am I here?!" He shouts at me, looking confused and bewildered.

"What do you-"

He looks down at his body and his eyes widen, he glares at me with fire in his eyes.

"Where are my clothes?!" He cuts me off. His tone is fierce and angry, he has never acted this way before. His shirt is probably somewhere around the room, as well as his pants, Simon isn't a tidy one. I look around, searching for his clothes as I try to figure out what caused him to act so aggressively.

His eyes run over my body, as he takes a step back. I'm in my boxers, that's how I usually sleep.

"What...what did you do to me?" He says, his voice losing its anger towards the end as he sounds lost. He's taking a step back at a time, giving me the most venomous look I've ever encountered. I don't understand this, he's never acted this way.

"Simon, are you o-"

Before I can even talk to him, he grabs his clothes, rushes outside and shuts the door on his way out. I don't run after him, he clearly needs some space. I don't understand why he's acting so differently. But maybe he just had a nightmare or its his magic. His magic has always been unique but everything has its pros and cons. I sigh as I go to take a shower, trying to figure out why Simon acted that way.

 

*******

SIMON

I'm barely awake, it's still too early for me to wake up but I feel strange. As I start gaining consciousness, I feel something cold against my back. Alarmed, I jump out instantly only to find out it isn't my bed that I was sleeping on,

It's Baz's bed and he's laying there-

"Why am I here?!" I shout at him, he visibly flinches.

What was I doing on his- I feel a cold hand holding mine and I yank mine away. I look up to see its Baz's hand, he stands up, but I push him back. Why was I in his bed? was he planning to kill me? I reach for my wand in my pocket to realize I'm not wearing anything other than my boxers, I usually sleep in my pants and sometimes my shirt too.

"Where are my clothes?!" I ask him, trying to keep down my anger so that I don't go off but the situation is not helping me much. He gets out of the bed again, looking for my clothes when I notice he isn't wearing anything other than his boxers either. Maybe he sleeps that way, but what was he doing pressed up against my back? A thousand thoughts run in my mind and I can't help but take a step back from him. He looks hesitant, scared, it scares me even more. The way he is looking at me, he's never looked at me that way.

"What...what did you do to me?" I ask him, feeling more lost than ever. I try to recall what happened last night but it feels like there is a blank space in my memory, my head starts hurting. I would've accused Baz of stealing my memory and messing up my brain, but the anathema doesn't allow it. I don't understand this-

I need to go find Penny

Thankfully I spot my clothes next to the door and grab them before rushing out, shutting the door tightly on my way as I can't help the anger.

 

*******

PENNY

I yawn for the umpteenth time as I look at my potions book, wondering if I could simply grind the book and make a potion out of it too. I haven't had any sleep last night, Baz is back in Watford and I need to work harder to keep my position in my classes. Even his return was somewhat mysterious, Simon had been gone for a whole week, saying he wanted to look for Baz, wanted to know what he was plotting. But when both of them returned, they seemed more friendly than ever. Simon no longer worried about Baz secretly plotting and Baz was no longer brooding and sarcastic.

Maybe they finally made peace, which is a good thing. Not only for the two of them and the world of magic but for my mental health too. I had prolong headaches everytime Simon started about Baz secretly plotting. He hasn't gone off since that day too, his magic is more calm and stable.

"Okay now, page number 511 is for homework. I will check your potions in a week, class dismissed." Mr.Bane says, clearly more bored than the whole class. I close my book, helplessly hoping that I would never have to open it again and walk out of class. There are only two thing that I like about my potions class, Mr Bane and the timing. He's the most creative and entertaining out of all the teachers in Watford. His puns are to live for and his fashion sense is better than the biggest Hollywood stars.

And the timing is early in the morning, getting ready everyday, I can hear the birds chirping and walking to my class I can see the dew droplets on the leaves. It's extremely quite and calm outside at this time in the morning and it helps us focus more.

I still have two hours until my next class starts, I walk towards the library as usual. It has become somewhat of a habit for me, mum says you shouldn't go back to sleep if you wake up early in the morning. Says you would wake up later on feeling very tired and drowsy. I can't help but think that mum is a bit superstitious, she-

I'm suddenly dragged out of my thoughts as I hear heavy footsteps behind me, getting louder with every step. I know whom it is before I even look back. The strong yet familiar aura of magic coming near me belongs to only one person. The one person who doesn't wake up this early, so I turn back to be met with the sight of a very lost and frightened Simon. It looks like he had three seconds to wear his clothes and he isn't in his uniform. I mentally thank the founders of this school for building a separate building for the library. Because if Simon were in our main school building without his uniform, he would've had to pay the Mage a not so fun visit.

He's panting like a dog who just stopped chasing a car, it looks like he didn't even look in the mirror once before walking out. All of this is pointing to one thing,

It's an emergency and my help is needed.

"Pen-Penny, I.. Baz..he...my head-" he starts, not even being able to talk thanks to panting so much, and I can't help but lift my hand, indicating for him to stop talking. If you call that talking.

"Simon, breathe first," I tell him, taking my water bottle out of my bag and handing it to him. He takes it and I can see his hands shaking, making me wonder what brings him here again. He finally calms down a bit and takes a deep breathe.

"I woke up today, in Baz's bed, with him. I- I tried to remember but like, there...there are parts of the whole past month that I can't remember, my head hurts, everytime I try. Penny....I..I'm so lost, I don't know- Help me,"

It kills me how nervous and hesitant he is, how he's basically rambling out all the sense he can make out of the situation and how he pleads desperately in the end.

"Simon, come with me," I ask him and quietly lead the way after he gives me a very eager nod.

We finally reach the bench on which I spend my hours of solitude. This is my place, my second home to be exact.

Trying to study for my spells test in third year, I had decided to walk in the forests with my book in my hand, thanks to Trixie and her girlfriend. The sounds they made were giving me a headache and I was more than happy to leave them alone and find someplace peaceful so that I can concentrate on the words on the book. I had held my book in my hand and walked towards the forest. Trying to memorize the transforming spell, I had wandered a bit too far in the dark woods, outside of Watford property. I hadn't even realized until I was suddenly met by a pained growl.

It was a werewolf and my first thought was to run, run as fast as I could. But I didn't, the werewolf was alone, and in pain. And my mum advised me not to turn my back to those who need me, no matter what the circumstances are.

So I helped the werewolf that day, it's paw seemed to be stuck in a trap, bleeding a bit. I remember clenching my jaw, trying to keep my anger at bay, because I knew some students at Watford were still too prejudiced. Especially those belonging to old families, they still believe only powerful Mages are the ones to be respected. The trap was no doubt set by them. The werewolf had thanked me and as a way of paying me back, showed me this place.

There seems to be a peaceful aura here, moreover, although it's in the dangerous part of the woods, I'm still more safe here than at Watford. I've never felt threatened here, neither have I ever encountered any danger. And today I brought Simon here, because I think he needs it.

"Penny where are we?" He asks me, confused and bewildered.

"It's a story for later. Now you tell me everything," I say to him as we both take a seat. The view in front of me is one of the things I've admired the most about this place, there are flowers of all colors and a river, it couldn't possibly be more calming and comforting.

"Okay so um, I woke up, but I panicked because of Baz, and then I ran out, and all the time I ran around looking for you, I also tried to recall what happened last night, last week, but Penny, it's blank, it's all blank. I've tried, so hard, but like, it just like trying to recall what you did while you slept, I don't remember anything. It feels like, like there are parts of my memory that don't exist. My head has been hurting since I woke up, I feel...I feel lost, I'm so confused Penny. And on top of that, Baz looked just as confused as I am. What's happening to me?" He asks, holding his head in his hands.

This seems like a memory erasing spell but I erase the thought as soon as it comes to me. That can only be done to you by a close blood relative. Nobody knows where Simons parents are, I would've let him know. But I know that will give Simon hope, which might turn out to be false. Mum says rejection is a thousand times better than false hope, she says giving someone false hope when you know the true outcome is the same as rejecting them, except it's much more painful for them. Everything about Simon is tragic and out of usual, I have to keep my mind open to more than one theory.

"Simon, what is the last day, the memory of which you remember completely?" I ask him. Hoping he would have a useful answer. He closes his eyes, tries to concentrate as I'm silently praying for the spell to be of a short span rather than his whole life.

"I..I remember the day you complained about Micah being dramatic about some tv show, and then we went to the library, and you smacked me on the head with a copy of The History Of Watford, I can't remember anything after we had dinner, and that's where the blank spaces start," he explains, running his fingers through his curls as he sighs tiredly.

"Simon, you left to find Baz that night..." I tell him quietly, not sure what to make out of the information he gave me. Baz can't use any spell on him, and even if it worked, it would only be effective outside their room. But somehow this seems to be related to Baz.

"Do you remember having breakfast together with Baz? Every day in the past two weeks?" I ask him, trying to confirm my theory.

"I did what?!?!" He practically jumps, his voice loud and surprised, he seems more astonished than I've ever seen him be. And then calms down.

"Why would I have breakfast with Baz?" He says, feeling offended, brows furrowed as he's looking at the running water in front of him.

"Do you..do you remember anything related to Baz, since that day you left to find him?" I ask him hesitantly, who would be against their truce?

"Crowley, Penny, I don't, I don't remember anything that includes Baz in it. Wasn't he out of Watford all this time?" He asks me, confused again. It just confuses me even more. I hold his hand, trying to comfort him.

"Simon, the both of you returned to Watford three weeks ago, you even made truce and basically hung out together all the time," I explain to him which results in him pulling his hand back and rubbing his face.

He just chuckles then, but it's not genuine, it's scary. Because I don't understand what he finds funny? His situation or what I just told him?

"You are joking, right?" He says finally, half amused and half scared. He seems hysterical, I can't blame him.

"We need to talk to Baz, whatever this is, he's an important part of it," I tell him, grabbing his hand and standing up before he pulls me back to sit down again.

"I..I don't want to talk to him, you go please. I need some time," he tells me, I don't question him further.

"Will you be able to find your way back?" I ask him. He just nods, staring blankly at the grass.

  
*******

BAZ

  
I sigh in defeat as I turn back to walk to my room, helpless and exhausted. Right after the shower, I ran out to find Simon, not leaving a single square meter of Watford neglected while searching for golden curls desperately. My next stop was the woods but the trip was of no avail as I frantically searched for the boy who jumped away from my arms this very morning. I close the wooden door before falling on my bed in exhaustion and tiredness.

Perhaps he regretted everything?

Maybe he was never attracted to men and considered this a mistake?

I feel my heart contract in my chest and physically feel pained at the mere thought of Simon being disgusted by me and what we had.

I'm brought out of my painful yet possible theories by a very loud and impatient knocking on the door. Upon opening, I find none other than Penelope Bunce standing in front of me, holding a desperate yet deadly look on her face. She walks past me and sits on Simons bed, I mentally praise her confidence. No girl has ever been able to enter the boys building in Watford, but then again, Bunce isn't just any ordinary girl. I close the door and walk towards my bed, fixing the covers before sitting across her.

"Please tell me you know where Simon is," I say desperately before she even opens her mouth.

"Baz, what do you remember of the past month?" She asks me, holding a neutral composure, but gods know what she's thinking on the inside.

"I believe you would need to be a little bit specific," I already know what she wants to know, but Simon is the reason I feel unsure. He never came out to anyone, he didn't feel ready and I never forced or pressured him. I'm not sure what I am supposed to let Bunce know if the need arises.

"It's about Simon, what do you remember of him?" She asks me, looking at me in the eye.

"What do you mean?" I say, "Do you know where he is? I need to talk to him," I ask her again, hoping she would let me know. Simon acted far too strangely this morning, I have to find out what was the cause of such behavior.

"He doesn't want to talk to you,"

Bullshit

'Why would Simon not want to talk to me? He was completely normal last night when we kissed goodnight before he nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck and fell asleep.' Is what I want to tell her.

"Are you sure?" Is what I go with instead.

"He has no memory of you from the whole past month," she says.

I'm more than sure that she can detect the pain and surprise on my face.

"Are you..are you sure? Is this a prank? Penelope?"

"I wish it were," she answers me.

Simon has no memory of me, of our shared kisses and cuddles, of the love I hold for him, of the long late night conversations.

I'm not sure what I feel, it feels like too much at once. It too cruel, which is why it seems impossible, makes me wish it were a dream and I'd wake up with him still in my arms. I want to know who did this, tear them into pieces for stealing away my reason to live, for taking my most valued and precious treasure away from me, but Simon and I have far too many enemies to count. I wonder if someone did this to hurt me, to break me into pieces and shatter my heart.

After years of hopelessly being in love with Simon, he had finally stared returning my feelings. I knew before that I would be able to carry on, even if he could never be mine. Before, I had told myself how it would end, how Simon and I will have to battle and I would let him end me. But now that I know what it feels like to kiss those soft lips, to sleep besides his warm body, to hold his hand while taking a walk and see love for me in his eyes, I don't know I would be able to keep moving and living while he doesn't remember any of it.

We were in love...

"Crowley, that....that explains so much," I hear Penny gasp and that's when I realize actually said the last part out loud rather than just think.

I look up quickly, wanting to know how Penny feels about it.

"Well, it seems that whomever put this spell on him was not on good terms with you, and knew about your relationship," she says thoughtfully, her brows furrowed. Well at least she doesn't despise any of us for being queer.

I wish there were only one enemy hateful that I could name, but over the past years, being a heir to the pitch family, I have gained far too many.

"Did you study the spell?" I ask her, letting myself hope a little. Maybe it can be reversed, maybe life isn't that cruel on me, maybe someone just pulled a prank.

"Baz...." She is avoiding to meet my eyes, how unfortunate could it possibly be? It wouldn't matter if it's a dark spell, my family has been known to have command over such things. I would use dark magic if I have to, I would do anything to bring Simon back.

"I don't care if it's dark Magic, I'll find a cure, a solution, I don't care if my magic is taken away," I tell her being honest, Simon is my most praised possession and he isn't even mine anymore.

"Its...It's blood magic," she finally says, her voice barely above a whisper.

Blood Magic

It can't,

"Are you sure?" I ask her, my tone is far too desperate for a Pitch but I can't care less.

"Yes"

It can't

Simon has no family

Blood Magic is worse than dark magic, nobody has practiced such a thing in ages, it's far too low for a Mage. It doesn't have a reversing spell, not until the one who cast the spell dies. But whom do I kill?

I hold my head in my hands as Penny puts a hand on my shoulder.

"We could tell him about everything, I'm sure-"

I cut her off, "We both know that it's no use Penny,"

"You are crying Baz, crying! I haven't ever seen you cry," She points out and that's when I realize my cheeks are wet.

"Penelope, I will be leaving to join fathers business after finals anyways, it's just a few more weeks. I'm sure Dave and Niall will let me sleep in their room," I tell her trying to keep my tone nonchalant as I stand up and walk towards the window, not wanting her to see my teary eyes again.

  
I was a fool to think fate would be merciful to me.

  
********

SIMON

I walk back to my room, not sure how to face Baz if I find him there, but thankfully he isn't. I'm unsure how I feel, Penny says we made peace but how would I make peace with that bloody vampire? She probably made a mistake.

I meet Penny when I go for dinner, she has a sympathetic look on her face which I ignore. We chat a bit and are in the middle of eating our pizza rolls when Agatha comes and sits besides me. It would be a lie to say I didn't miss her. I quickly move to the side giving her space to sit besides me. Agatha and I are in the middle of a sweet conversation when I see Penny looking worried.

"Penny, everything alright?" I ask her from across the table, Agatha holding my hand as I do so.

"Yeah, I just...I'll be back in a minute, just remembered something," she says and makes her way towards the garden quickly.

"So about that date," Agatha says, reminding me of the cafe I wanted to take her to before our unfortunate and no longer existing break up. We are too good for each other.

  
*******

PENNY

Baz,

Simon doesn't even notice how he looks at us, doesn't even see when Baz looks away and then walks out when Agatha takes Simons hand in hers.

I excuse myself and walk out, trying to find Baz.

  
********

BAZ

  
I feel a lump in my throat, I can't be here. Not when Simon is brushing his fingers lightly against Agathas flushed cheeks as he looks into her eyes with nothing but love and adoration. Not when it reminds me of our short period of bliss together.

I've lost my appetite, there's no reason I should be here anymore.

I walk out, light a cigarette, not caring if I catch fire, not caring if it would end me.

Aunt Fiona was correct, you can't expect anything good from Simon Snow.

I go to the catacombs, to empty my heart to my mother, or what's left of her.

  
******

PENNY

I couldn't find him that night, but he showed up the next day.

******

BAZ

I make it through the finals somehow. Avoiding Simon was harder than I thought, some days I would just keep staring at him until I realize that he doesn't feel for me the same way anymore, that he won't return my smile.

I move to the Pitch Manor, make myself busy by helping Father with his projects, but my mind and heart never leave Simon.

  
~~~~~~~~

SIMON

I jerk up trying to breathe, it feels like I'm suffocating, my head hurts, it hurts so bad.

And then it slowly starts to fade away, seems like I woke Agatha up. She takes the glass of water from the nightstand and gives it to me, "Love, are you okay?" She asks me. I just nod at her as I take the glass and drink it all in one go.

Glancing at the little clock on the nightstand I realize that it's almost 3 am. I had stopped having night terrors after the Humdrum was defeated. This is unusual. I lay down to sleep when the sound of Lexa crying fills the hallway. Agatha puts a hand on mine when I try to get up and gestures for me to go back to sleep.

"She's just as active as you," she chuckles as she gets up and walks out of the room. Our daughter loves to disturb our sleep, not that I mind it. She's just as beautiful as Agatha, eyes as big as hers and hair as curly as mine. She's perfect, just like his-

My head, I hold it with both my hands, it's hurting again. It feels like it's burning on the inside, like the insides of my brain is being drilled, like someone is stabbing it continuously.

I try to call for Agatha but no words leave my mouth, and then it stops again.

My vision fades away, I close my eyes as I see white light. I don't understand what's happening. It feels like I'm traveling through void. And then I see, I see everything.

I see myself going after Baz that night, I see the kiss in the woods, I see the conversations and shared love in the manor, I see us cuddling in our room.

Memory after memory, moment after moment unfolds in front of me,

I can see it all.

The blank spaces in my memory are no longer existent,

And then I see myself waking up in his arms only to run away from him.

My heart clenches in my chest as I walk to the balcony, everything makes sense as the cold chilly air hits my chest, Penny's absence from my wedding makes sense, Baz's leaving Watford early makes sense,

I haven't heard of him in years. I wonder where he is, I wonder if he found love.  
I miss him, I miss him so much. Seeing all those moments we shared, I want nothing more than to run into his arms, to mend his heart.

But it's been too long, so much has happened that can't be reversed, I may not be in love with Agatha but I love her dearly, we have a daughter. We have a perfect family,

and Baz is out there, all alone.

My phone lights up, there's a text from Penny.

'The Mage just passed away, Portal to the Mage Divisions immediately,'

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe hope you guys don't hate me. If u didn't like the sad ending, you know whom to blame *hint* (a dumb carrot). Anyways, Maria (the dumb carrot) and I are doing snowbaz roleplay on tumblr based on a really interesting and fun prompt. Go check it out!
> 
> Marias Tumblr: @soft-baz  
> My Tumblr: @snowxpitch


End file.
